A basic consensus about a future evolved radio access technology in the current industry is that there is no core network and there is no higher layer protocol stack in the future evolved radio access technology. For example, there is no non-access stratum (NAS), radio resource control (RRC) layer, or Internet Protocol (IP) layer, and there is only a layer 1/layer 2 (L1/L2). An air interface technology used in the future evolved radio access technology may be specifically, for example, a filter band multicarrier (FBMC) technology, a faster than Nyquist (FTN) technology, a generalized frequency division multiplexing (GFDM) technology, or a non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA) technology, and these technologies are temporarily and collectively referred to as future evolved air interface access technologies.
Currently, because different radio access technologies are configured with respective core networks, when a terminal accesses radio networks of different standards, a corresponding core network performs charging on a service carried through the radio network.
In the future evolved radio access technology, when data is transferred by using a corresponding air interface technology, because the future evolved radio access technology communication system does not include a core network, how to perform charging on a service carried by using the future evolved radio technology is an urgent problem to be resolved.